scoobydoomysteryincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Velma Dinkley
}} Velma Dinkley is a character on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. She débuts in the first episode of the first season and is voiced by Mindy Cohn. History After her and the gang finish solving a mystery, Sheriff Stone briefly jails them for their vigilante-like crime-solving. He then calls their parents who he replies "now has on speed dial". Later, Velma is a tour guide for her parents' museum. She is in the middle of revealing to the tourists that all the monsters in museum were fake and were really criminals in costumes, when her parents stop her so she doesn't destroy the business. Velma replies she was being honest and that she doesn't believe monsters are real like they do. While driving to school with the gang in the Mystery Machine, Velma is being loving with Shaggy when he tells her to stop so they don't reveal they're dating. Velma points out the fact Fred and Daphne will eventually find out, and Shaggy responds that he really doesn't want Scooby to find out since he's his best friend. Velma is about to tell Scooby when they are attacked by the Slime Mutant. After he disappears, they go into the manhole he came out of, to one of the Crystal Cove Caves. Down there, Daphne finds a locket and they also find three workman "cocooned" in a mysterious substance. The gang brings the bodies to Sheriff Stone who tells them to stay out of the crime and future tourist attraction. Fred tells them he'll talk to Sheriff Stone but ends up stealing one of the bodies, sticking them in the Mystery Machine. They go to their science teacher, Professor Raffalo, to ask him about the body. He tells the material looks organic but he'll need to run further tests. The gang then goes to Fruitmeir's to get the signature dessert, Fruitmeir's. Fred points out if the cocoon really is organic, they might have a real monster in Crystal Cove. Velma gives her theory on what it is and then lovingly asks Shaggy what he thinks it is. After Shaggy and Scooby leave for more Fruitmeir's, Daphne asks Velma if there's anything going on between her and Shaggy. Velma denies it and leaves. After they find out Professor Raffalo was attacked, Fred goes in a state of regret and they go to K-Ghoul to see him. They meet up with their friend and the DJ at K-Ghoul, Angel Dynamite, and tell Fred they all took apart of giving the body to Professor Raffalo. Scooby starts eating the cocoon and they discover it is Fruitmeir's. They suspect Franklin Fruitmeir is behind the Slime Mutant so Shaggy and Scooby get jobs there as female waitresses. After Franklin leaves at night and asks Shaggy and Scooby to lock up, they let the gang in and they sneak around to find anything tying Franklin to the Slime Mutant. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the Slime Mutant which causes Daphne to fall into a hole in the storage closet. They follow her down and it leads to the same cave they went to earlier. They find another hole leading right up to the Crystal Cove Bank. They set a trap for the Slime Mutant but it goes awry and the gang, minus Daphne, gets trapped in it. They eat their way out of the Fruitmeir's they're trapped in and go back up to the restaurant where they trap him to the wall covered in Fruitmeir's. Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones come in angry for cocooning the town's latest tourist attraction. The gang explains to them that it isn't a real monster and is actually Franklin Fruitmeir trying to rob Crystal Cove Bank. Franklin Fruitmeir walks in at the moment, proving not to be him, and they unmask him as Professor Raffalo. They ask him if he knows anything about the locket Daphne found and he claims to of never seen it before. They celebrate at K-Ghoul where they receive a mysterious call from someone named Mr. E who tells them that they're "all doomed" and that they "never should of brought that locket out of the cave". He claims the locket is connected to the curse of Crystal Cove, leaving them all thinking. At Fred's house with the gang, they are all complaining about not of having a mystery in awhile and how bored they are. Daphne finds Fred's magazine, Traps Illustrated, which Fred assures her he only reads it for the articles. He also tells her it's what gave him the idea for his latest trap which will trap someone coming to his door. Velma asks who he expects to trap, when a Delivery Guy comes to the door and gets caught in it. The Delivery Guy gives Fred a box and inside the gang finds a note from Mr. E saying "saved this for a rainy day", along with a purse made of gator skin from Gatorsburg. They figure out that's impossible since Gatorsburg doesn't manufacture gator products anymore, so they head to the deserted town. Once they get there, Velma lovingly asks Shaggy if he wants to go clue hunting with her. Shaggy asks her not to act that way in front of Scooby and Shaggy and Scooby then run off to Gator Burger, with Velma following. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne also look for clues. Shaggy and Scooby are eating burgers when Velma tells him they need to talk. Shaggy claims he wants to but he's so hungry he can't and Velma, in response to, leaves. Shaggy asks what he did and Velma explains that he did nothing, still angry. Fred tells the gang they're leaving since there is nothing to trap, but when they get in the Mystery Machine, the engine is gone. Grady Gator, a mechanic, comes and eventually helps them. He tells them he'll have to order a new engine from Crystal Cove but that might take a night. They each call their parents none of them can pick them up. Grady recommends his sister Greta's hotel, the Drowsy Gator. When they get there, Scooby freaks out over the flickering lights of the sign reading "The dog dies!", although the gang doesn't see it. Greta tells them they don't have any rooms but they remind her the sign says vacant. She further says the sign is broken but they explain it's a painted sign. She calls her son, Gunther, to come and they show them the rooms. Greta explains the hotel rules: boys and girls stay in separate rooms, stay in your rooms no matter what you hear, and pets aren't allowed in the hotel. Because of the third rule, Scooby sleeps in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy goes to check on Scooby but Velma ensures him he's fine. The gang is later chased out of Gatorsburg by the Creeping Creatures, where they find out the gators' plan of selling fake gator skin and trap them. They are unmasked as Grady, Greta, and Gunther and are arrested. The engine on the Mystery Machine mysteriously turns on thanks to a replacement from Mr. E, along with a note saying "it was only one piece of the puzzle" and "there are more mysteries to come". Mayor Jones asks Fred to come to his office at City Hall. Fred is nervous about it because it's never a good thing, so the gang comes with him, minus Daphne who couldn't. Mayor Jones asks Fred to help him be reelected as mayor by making 40,000 copies of his campaign pamphlet. Scooby copies the pamphlet but the machine overloads and shoots out with ink. It gets over George Avocados, which ruins his suit. After he angrily leaves, Mayor Jones explains he is running against George Avocados, who thinks he is best for mayor because his father, Theodore Avocados, was mayor once before he was caught stealing a diamond from Crystal Cove Bank. They pick up Daphne and go to Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin at the Crystal Cove State Beach, where they meet Skipper Shelton who says someone stole the doorknob on his cabin. They wonder who would want to steal doorknobs, and while driving, they get chased by the Ghost Truck but manage to escape it. They describe the attack to Sheriff Stone but he only cares that the town has a new tourist attraction. The gang finds tire tracks from the Ghost Truck while someone named Rung Ladderton calls Daphne talking about their date at the Bloody Stake. Daphne is about to explain the situation to Fred but he is okay with it and says he sounds cool, to Daphne's surprise. While Daphne is at her date, the gang goes to City Hall and sees a missing doorknob. George Avocados promises if he was mayor, there would be no missing doorknobs. They suspect George Avocados to be the doorknob stealer, and set a trap. They get a call from Angel who tells them the tires that made the tracks on the highway were only sold to two people, George Avocados and someone named G. Nurno Treddal. They connect the dots of the Ghost Truck and the doorknob stealer, when Mayor Jones gets trapped in the trap. They tell him they think George Avocados is behind this but he disagrees, believing it is a real ghost. They see George Avocados and follow him but they run into the Ghost Truck parked. They try and get a closer look but a loud noise alerts the driver. The Ghost Truck chases the Mystery Machine they they hide and the Ghost Truck doesn't spot them. They go to the Bloody Stake where Fred and Rung trade ascots. Daphne is surprised because Fred never takes off his lucky ascots and they find a CD from Mr. E who gives them the hint "crystal can't open doors like a diamond". They find more tire tracks leading to a cave and get in using a secret passage. Inside they find piles of diamonds, along with Theodore Avocados's journal. The Ghost Truck chases them again and they lead it to the trap at City Hall. Mayor Jones comes out and they find out Rung Ladderton is behind it, who was looking for the diamond. Rung is arrested and the gang is rewarded by Mayor Jones. The gang goes to the Crystal Cove girls' volleyball tournament at the beach. Angel, who is broadcasting live there, waves to them and they see the Trickell's Trickquid mascot, who is selling their product. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma go to Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin for food. Despite Shaggy's advice, Velma asks Skipper what happened to his nose. He explains a clam took it and they order extra large Clam Cones. Velma reminds Shaggy they talked about him cutting out the junk food. Fred and Daphne join them, where Fred says he wants a salty clam. He asks Daphne if she also wants one but she refuses and reminds him she's allergic to sea food. Fred asks Skipper if they moved his cabin and he explains they move it every time there's an event. While watching the tournament, Velma tries to be romantic with Shaggy but Scooby interrupts them and Daphne and Velma later decide to go on a walk. Before they can get up to leave, the Man-Crab attacks. Angel tries to stop him by throwing CD's at him but doesn't it doesn't work. The Man-Crab then takes one of the girls and disappears. Sheriff Stone is called and the gang describes the attack. They suggest to close the beach but Peter Trickell insists it stays open because they don't know exactly what it is that attacked. Velma sees a locker spilling out with sand with a label saying it belongs to Skipper Shelton. They suspect Skipper Shelton is the Man-Crab and decide to set a trap, with Daphne dresses as a volleyball. The gang discusses the trap before the match and Velma goes to get Daphne for it. Daphne asks Velma to rub oil on her back to impress Fred, and Velma tries to ask her for girl advice. Daphne, at the thought of that, gets angry at her sister Dawn, thinking she told Velma that she had a crush on Fred. Velma stops Daphne and explains she's wondering of boys like it when you tell them what to do. Daphne tells Velma they do and gives an example with her dad. Velma is thrown in the Mystery Machine by the Man-Crab and Daphne is chased. Scooby convinces Shaggy to get something at the Clam Cabin despite what Velma thinks, but when he does, he is captured in Fred's trap. Daphne comes running by screaming and is sucked under the sand by the Man-Crab. They go to K-Ghoul, where they get a letter from Mr. E. Inside is an article about a group of kids who disappeared in the caves, along with a message from Mr. E, hinting them to research. The gang goes to to library to research and they find many articles, including one about how Skipper Shelton threatened the whole town at one point. It also says there are caverns running under the beach, and they go to investigate. They find Daphne in a cage with the girl who was kidnapped on the beach along with Brenda and Dylan. The Man-Crab chases them up to the beach where it gets trapped. They discover the Man-Crab is Bud Shelton, not Skipper who comes to see when they figure out who it is. Velma explains she knew it was Bud by the mole mark on the man in one of the articles and on the mascot they saw earlier. They then go to K-Ghoul to hang out. Daphne asks what she missed, where they show her the article about the missing kids. Daphne is surprised and explains two kids in the picture are in the locket she found. While going to school, Daphne tells the gang that last night while babysitting Arthur Baywosenthal, he turned into a monster. Velma hears Shaggy say the word "like", and reminds him he promised not to say it so much. While they go to see how Arthur's doing, they see many parents leaving their houses after their children have turned into monsters as well. They go to check in with Arthur's parents, and Daphne sees that Arthur is still a monster. They see Mayor Jones and Sheriff Stone, and the sheriff explains that the kids are becoming spookified by a new monster, when he plays his pan flute. Fred tells the gang they have a new mystery on their hands, but Mayor Jones tells them not to since this new monster would be a great tourist attraction. They police station then drives the gang to school. At lunch, Shaggy says "like" again, so Velma gives him a rubber band and tells him to snap it every time he says it. She also gives him a catalog and tells him to pick out a new pair of pants, since Shaggy said he would start caring more about his appearance. After Shaggy doesn't want to, Velma insists she'll pick out a pair for him. The next day, the gang notices another neighborhood has been spookified and checks it out. Meanwhile, Shaggy now has his new pants. Velma's mom is driving the Ghost Tour Bus, telling tourists about the spookified children. She sees the gang and tells them to get to school. Before they leave, Angie asks Velma to wear around a t-shirt with the monster to advertise it. They go to see Dr. Potrillo at school, and ask him about the monster. He tells them his name is Que Horrifico, but they see a pan flute on his desk and begin to suspect him. Dr. Potrillo shows them a slideshow about Que Horrifico, before leaving, saying that he hasn't slept well these last two nights. The gang discusses if he is Que Horrico and decides to keep a close eye on him. They go to Dr. Potrillo's house, but he catches them sneaking around and even admits he doesn't know if he is Que Horrico, since the transformation may be so totally complete that he doesn't remember it the next day. They chain him up and wait til night to see if he turns into Que Horrico, but he doesn't. Instead Que Horrico spookifies the neighborhood, and they don't catch him. They go to a rental house to set up a trap for Que Horrifico, but after it does trap him, the spookified children set him free. They chase the gang but after a TV show the children like turns on, they take off fake hair and fangs, and the gang is able to capture Que Horrifico. They unmask him as Mary Anne Gleardan, who wanted to scare away all the adults in town and run it the way she wanted. Mary Anne is arrested and the gang celebrates at K-Ghoul. They get scared after seeing Que Horrico but it turns out to be Dr. Potrillo in the shadows. He thanks them with a pan flute concert, and they all dance. Shaggy also returns the pants to Velma saying that he likes "baggy". Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby watch a Vincent Van Ghoul movie where they get excited about the upcoming annual Van Ghoul-athon. Although Velma isn't as excited since it is on the same night as prom, but suggests to watch it after. At school, the gang attends an assembly, which Fred invites a new girl named Alice May to. Mayor Jones gets the school's attention and Sheriff Stone asks the students not to get into any limos on prom night, due to a Ghost Girl kidnapping young men. Alice leaves and Daphne decides to do research on the missing kids. At K-Ghoul, Daphne tells the gang about her suspicious encounter at the school with Alice. She suggests Alice is the Ghost Girl, but Fred denies it. Angel alerts them about the long history of the Ghost Girl attacks and Daphne decides to stop her. The gang goes to Alice's address, which turns out to the Crystal Cove Cemetery. While looking for clues, Velma notices Shaggy doesn't seem super interested in going to prom with her. She asks if he wants to go to prom and says she'll understand, but when he begins to, she gets mad. Shaggy quickly makes up a lie and says he was kidding, but soon they are all chased by the Ghost Girl into Deacon Carlswell's crypt. Deacon Carlswell disguised himself as the Creeper and they find part of his costume in a coffin. Fred comes where he reveals he is going to prom with Alice. Scooby and Shaggy watch the Van Ghoul-athon, but after Shaggy sneaks away to prom, Scooby runs after them thinking he was taken by the Ghost Girl. At the school during prom, the Ghost Girl comes and chases the gang. They go into the basement, which Daphne had the key to from Alice's locker. Velma finds Alice's backpack which has her clothes along with Deacon Carlswell's Creeper costume. They set a trap and unmask the Ghost Girl as Alice May, who wanted revenge on the gang for imprisoning her father Deacon Carlswell. After Alice is taken away by the police, they notice her backpack wasn't taken. Inside, they find a yearbook with a picture and description of the missing kids, who are known as Mystery Incorporated. }} Trivia *When Velma's glasses are off in "The Creeping Creatures", her eyes are black, but in "Art of Darkness!", they are green. *Velma is a huge fan of the Hex Girls. *Harlan Ellison is Velma's favorite author. Appearances Category:Season One Characters Category:Mystery Incorporated (Successors) Members Category:Female Characters